Love in War
by BlueAngelRose97
Summary: Shadonic, Fem!Sonic, AU, will have Esperanto and possibly other languages, Im not giving much away, rating may change, will have OCs, and OC/canon pairings, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

~**Journal Entry~**

_**Day 1**_

_Today is the day we set sail for the movie, I honestly never wanted to be appart of it, but everyone insisted, they didn't have a suitable person for the part of Conner, tch, I find that hard to believe, anyways, Rouge is giving me a hard time, she needs to work on her part and not bug the hell out of me, well I have to go now, let's hope I won't go crazy on this ship, it's bad enough that I'm stuck here with the lowly _staff

_**Shadow the Hedgehog**_

**~End Entry~**

The life of an actor was hard, makeup, dress rehersals, fans, and at the moment, Shadow the Hedgehog wished he had never starred in that TV show as a kid, because it caused his career to escend to big movies and productions, interviews and award ceremonies, he even missed his sisters graduation, something he _promised _that he'd be at, only to completely miss it because of a stupid interview, he hadn't been able to comfort her when her husband demanded a divorce after finding out she was pregnant

He sighed tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, ears twitching when rappid, impatient knocks sounded at his cabin door, he was on a cruise ship, they were leaving in the afternoon for a month long movie shoot and he was seriously contemplating on jumping overboard to get away from the staff and most of all _Rouge_

Rouge the Bat was an actress, she had the leading female role in the movie, Rouge was a spoiled brat who always got everything she wanted and worked everyone she deemed lower then herself, which was pretty much everyone, like slaves, Shadow didn't do that, his mom taught him better, he just saw them as wastes of time so he didn't bother

He groaned as the knocking got louder, "I'm Coming!" he called _'this is going to be a _long _month.' _he thought

****

**I do not own Sonic, I own what I own and the rightful owners of whatever own.. whatever**

**I have a co-writer who will be writing chaps aswell, she's on DeviantArt, and her name is PreyasRules**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hay handsome," it was Rouge at the door.

_ 'Yep, this is going to be a long month,'_Shadow thought then sighed, "Uh, hi…Rouge."

"Oh cut the attitude," she growled, then she beckoned for him to follow with her finger, "Come on deck with me, there's a beautiful sunset and the ship's almost about to leave the port. It'll be better than being cooped up in your room for the whole trip."

"Grr, fine," Shadow didn't feel like going out just yet and he had planned to stay in his room for the whole trip but right now he couldn't be bothered with arguing with anyone, especially Rouge.

When they got out onto the deck Shadow had to admit that Rouge was right, for once, the sunset was indeed beautiful.

_ 'She's trying to set the mood on me,'_ Shadow frowned at the thought, _'she calls me handsome then takes me out here to watch the ship leave port while the sun is setting behind us. God this would be so like Titanic if she was right at the bow of the ship with her arms spread wide. Then again she is an actress.'_

Rouge sighed, "Ah, such a gorgeous sunset…but not as gorgeous as me on and off camera of course."

_ 'Ugh, gag me,'_Shadow rolled his eyes.

**~Several hours later~**

Shadow had decided to go against his thought of staying in his room for the whole trip and was now exploring the ship. As he walked around a corner he ended up getting bulldozed over and the person who bulldozed Shadow dropped her papers and fell on top of him.

She groaned and looked up, her eyes widened as she saw who she ended up falling onto, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Shadow," she got off of him and began to pick up the papers.

"It was an accident Midnight," he said and helped her to pick up the papers; Shadow noticed that they were the script for the movie.

Midnight was a black cat with a long fluffy tail, a short sleeved black shirt and black pants, golden eyes, glasses, long black curly hair and she was always quiet and shy but not around Shadow who was one of her very few friends. She was one of the assistants for the director along with Sela the Hedgehog.

"I'm really sorry Shadow, oh and here's your script," she handed him a bunch of papers that were stapled together, "The director wants everyone to practice their lines while on the ship so that they're ready for the movie and we can start shooting…oh look at the time I really have to get going. It was nice talking to you Shadow."

Midnight ran past Shadow and was gone. He looked at the script and sighed.

"I wish I could just throw these overboard and then not have to do this stupid thing," he muttered and walked back to his room to practice his lines.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**This chap was made by my DeviantArt friend PreyasRules, we're both working on this story, and this chap go's to her, Midnight is her OC, neither me or PreyasRules owns any Sonic related stuff except our fan characters and the stories we write**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow had finally finished his script around dinner time, _'S*** I missed lunch!' _he thought, hopping out of bed, script in hand, and running out the door, almost running into the crew, _'Damn it where is the resturaunt again!' _although he had been given a tour when they first arrived Shadow hadn't paid much attention, suddenly his name being called stopped him in his tracks "Shadow!" looking behind him, he saw Midnight waving as she walked quickly torward him, behind her was another Mobian

She was a brown hedgehog with messy shoulder length quills, her bangs hung low in her eyes, covering the vibrant green orbs and sightless silver pupils and almost touching her muzzle, which was the same shade of pale peach as her arms, she wore a short-sleeve button-up emerald shirt, a silver hooded jean jacket, dark blue, boot-cut jeans, and silver combat boots, on each ear were silver loop peircings with emerald studs right above ithem, and on each wrist were thick emerald bracelets, this was Sela, the directors assistant alongside Midnight, she was quiet and reserved, blunt and sarcastic, kind and sisterly, and, in Shadow's opinion, one of the only sane people in the dark 'hog's career, the others being himself, Midnight, and Shadow's sister who helped at some times, Sela was raised in an aristocratic family, her parents rarely let her outside, they had been embarressed that she had come out 'defected' as they said, they thought she was helpless without her sight

"Shadow, are you heading to dinner?" Midnight asked when she reached him, "Yes, though I forgot where it was.." Shadow said sheepishly, Sela shook her head in amusment, but didn't say anything "Huhh, Shadow, where would you be without us?" Midnight sighed, chuckling in amusment, "Hmm, wondering the ship 'till dark then collapsing from starvation?" he supplied, he liked hanging out with them, they were real friends, he could relax and joke around, while in public he was stiff and unemotional, his companions chuckled, happy that their friend was was finally relaxing, "Come on, we'll lead you there.." Midnight said, gesturing for Shadow to follow

When they reached the resturaunt, they imediatly found a booth in a far corner, away from everyone, "Ugh, I hate these places, all these rich snobs who only care about themselves.." Shadow grumbled, "Shadow, jus' ignore 'em and stop whinin'!" Sela's deep, rough, slightly country voice snapped, he looked up at her, she was glaring at him through her bangs, her glare was creepy, considering that her eyes glowed eerily and she couldn't see _'How does she glare anyways?' _Shadow thought, he had alway's wondered how the blind hedgehog could glare directly at someone, he sighed, knowing that arguing with Sela would resault in a painful slap to the back of the head, no matter how fast he could run she would eventually get him, so he went quiet, waiting to order his food

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nothing really important happening here except the introduction of my character Sela, though it isn't that imortant**

**I wrote this chapter, I only own the story (along with my friend of course) and Sela, my friend PreyasRules owns Midnight, and neither of us owns Shadow, Sonic and all them**


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later the food had finally been ordered and the trio now had to wait for it to be cooked and served. Shadow had ordered chicken stir-fry with no side order though. Sela had ordered beef, carrots, tomatoes and potatoes with a side order of garlic bread. At first Midnight didn't want any dinner, she said she want feeling very well but her two friends forced her to order. So the black cat got her favourite food, sea food, lobster, squid and salmon with a side order of shrimps. For drinks Shadow got wine, Sela got lemonade with no ice, and again they had to force Midnight to order something. She just got a glass of water.

Midnight's head rolled to one side so it was almost touching her shoulder, her eyes were nearly a pure pale with the slightest hint of light yellow in them. Suddenly the cat's head snapped up and her eyes went back to their usual deep gold as a waiter came over with three plates. He put them down on the table and then left; a few minutes later their drinks came too. Shadow and Sela hadn't noticed that her eyes had changed and they were in a corner of the room so no one was paying attention to them, plus the waiter hadn't seen her eyes either.

What she had seen was so confusing, Midnight went over it again and again in her head but couldn't figure it out. She'd seen the face of a female blue hedgehog, then that very same hedgehog and Shadow behind some sort of waterfall, eyes staring into one another, heads leaning closer, lips so close, breath quickening and then…then the food had come and Midnight had been snapped back into reality by the delightful smell of sea food.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her, she'd seen something else. She was surrounded be greenery, a jungle or forest maybe but by the lack of brown tree trunks it was more likely a jungle. A red echidna walking up to her, Midnight had felt the great need for secrecy in the meeting. The echidna had been holding a spear which he lent against a tree, Midnight hugged him, he had felt so warm and the sound of his heart beat had soothed her own love sick heart.

She had always lived in a world of fantasy and fairy tales and longed to be with someone who was her true love and dreamed of the magic of a first kiss. In the vision Midnight had stroked the echidna's cheek and he had rubbed his nose against hers, ah that feeling was what she longed for. The red echidna leaned further forward and his lips touched hers…_'Wait,'_ Midnight thought, _'that red echidna is gonna kiss me…my first kiss…like a fairy tale, he's my Prince Charming. And that blue hedgehog…she is Shadow's Cinderella.'_

"Midnight," Shadow said, "You're a bit quiet…is something on your mind?" "Um, no, no," Midnight avoided their gaze. "We know you better than that Midnight," Sela said, "Tell us." "It's nothing…I was just thinking about all the things I've got to do to prepare for the movie." "Uh, the movie, don't remind me," Shadow groaned. He and Sela didn't notice the dreamy face that Midnight now wore, she smiled and put one elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, _'Ah, my Prince Charming. I'll go to the ends of the Earth to find you if I have to.'_

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

**_K then, heres then 4th chap of Love in War, my writing partner wrote this one and I think she did EGGCELENT, this is mostly centered around her OC, who we've decided to pair whith Knux, if yah don' like it then go away, and the vision thing is normal for her character, seeing as that's one of her powers my friend chose for her_**

**_neither me or PreyasRules owns any of the Sonic franchise and what not, we only own the characters not seen in the movies, comics, tv shows, games, and the creators head, if we did Shadow would most likely be paired with Sonic or whoever we decided... most likely Sonic or my friends OC_**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner the three had parted ways, Shadow to his room, Sela and Midnight to there shared cabin, when they reached it Sela went in first, followed by Midnight, after closing and locking the door Midnight turned, and was greeted by Sela's glare, her emerald eyes fixed on her even without sight, "Fess up Mid, why were you acting like you were on cloud nine?" Midnight flinched, it was hard keeping anything from Sela, she had a knack for picking up on these things "Huhh, fine I'll tell you.." the ebony cat sat on her bed Sela replicating the action on her own bed across from her "So at first..."

After the explaination Sela had been quiet, letting everything sink in, she knew that Midnight was telling the truth, Sela's sensitivity to vibrations let her feel her friends heart and breathing rate, not one lie was told, "So.. you had a vision.. of a blue hedgehog and a red echidna... and you and Shadow were in it to..." Sela said, Midnight hummed slowly wondering why Sela was saying this until "Well I'm offended, why wasn't I in your vision?" Midnight stared at her friend in confusion before seeing the teasong smirk and playful glint in her sightless eyes, the feline laughed followed by the rarely heard laugh of Sela

Shadow fought against his covers as his mind plagued him with a nightmare of war, blood, screams, crying, his breath quickend "No.." at first it was said lightly, but as the dream grew worse his screams got louder "No... NO.. NO... NOOO!" with the final scream he shot up into a sitting position, clutching his chest as if to calm his rapidly beating heart, his fur clung uncomfortably to him as he panted, finally he closed his eyes and flopped back onto his pillow, one arm coming to rest over his face "W-what was that about.." he murmered, the last image he saw was a cobalt hedgehog, laying in his arms, barely breathing and very bloody, "I need a shower.." he said, standing up and walking into his rooms joined bathroom, but unknown to him someone was having a similar dream

**~Unknown Location~  
** A teenage hedgehog shot up in her bed, clutching the sheets to her as she gasped for air, she had seen teary ruby eyes staring into her own, her vision had been getting blurry as pain racked her body, then she woke up "_K-kio estis tio_?" she uttered

**oOoOoOo**

**K then heres the 5th chap, I wrote this one and it finally has Sonic in it, she's is (hopefully) speaking Esperanto I used google translate and I dont know if it's right**

**K-kio estis tio? = W-what was that?**

**and of course, neither I nor my buddy own any Sonic characters you recognize in the games, movies, ect unless one of our OCs were allowed in which I highly doubt**


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow got out of the shower and put his clothes back on, "ah, that's much better." The hedgehog knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep because he felt so wide awake. So he decided to go out on deck and watch the sunrise. Shadow watched as the first rays of sunlight crept up on the horizon, he leaned on the side on the ship with his elbows and sighed, "I remember when Maria and I would just look out our bedroom window and watch as the sun rose, then on a cloudless night we would watch it set and moon rise too. But then I got that damn star role on that stupid TV show and now I have to miss her birthday for this dumb movie…again."

At breakfast the trio sat at the same table as before, Shadow was staring at his pancakes as if he was in another world. "Well, this feels like day ja vu," Sela told Midnight. "How?" Midnight was a bit confused. "Just watch this," the brown hedge snapped her fingers in Shadow's face, "Ay, Shad'. Wake up!" "Hmm…wha?" Shadow blinked and looked at them, "what's wrong?" "Yah was actin like Mid was last night," Sela scolded him, "I should be askin' yah what's wrong?" Shadow told them about the nightmare he had the previous night, when he had finished Midnight asked him for a description of the hedgehog that he'd been holding. "Well," the ebony hedge began, "she was wearing a skirt made of leaves, a top made of leaves and vines, emerald eyes and cerulean fur, um, her quills-" "wait!" Midnight's golden eyes widened in shock, "did you say cerulean fur…as in blue…fur?" "Uh…yes." Midnight sat back in the seat, her face was a mask of shock, "covered in blood," she whispered.

"Mid…wha's wrong?" Sela put a hand on her friends shoulder. "T-the vi-vision…no…it can't be…" the cat looked at her shaking hands; her face was a bit pale. "Midnight, what's the matter?" Shadow was getting very worried about his friend. "Come see me after breakfast," and with that Midnight got up and ran to her and Sela's room. "What was that about?" Shadow asked Sela. The emerald eyed hedge sighed and told him about the vision that Midnight had at dinner, "and guess what happened when we went to bed?" "What?" "She was muttering something like _'Ne.. neniu ne iras ... bonvolu ne iri…I love you'_. Just plain gibberish, except for the last part." The two hedgehogs quickly finished their breakfast and went to Sela and Midnight's cabin so all this could be cleared up.

When they came to the cabin door they heard a banging sound coming from inside, "Oh no," Sela rushed in and Shadow followed close behind. He closed the door and was shocked to see that it was Midnight making the banging noise. "Stupid, stupid, stupid f***** visions," she growled over and over again as she hit her head on the wall repeatedly, luckily the cabin next-door didn't have occupants. Whenever the cat got upset over something she would use her theory that if you hit your head hard enough you would forget it. She very rarely got so upset that she would use this method so Sela and Shadow immediately knew something was very wrong and more because of the fact she was swearing and she never swore either.

"Whoa, whoa Mid calm down," Sela grabbed her arm and shook it. Midnight spun around, her eyes were pale and filled with tears, "They haunt me," she sobbed "ever since I agreed to go on this stupid trip I've been having the same dream over and over again each night!" She stumbled back as her eyes went back to their deep gold and Shadow caught her, "I think you need to sit down," he helped her to sit on the edge of her bed. "Now, what's going on," Shadow demanded as he put his hands on his hips, "I had a nightmare last night too and you know about who it was about, so cough it up!"

"_Death, crimson blood with red and blue fur, those who I speak of is a him and a her. Spears flying and many dead or dying. These visions are true, they are of me and of you_-" "She's speakin' in riddles," Sela muttered, Shadow slowly nodded. "-_they haunt the darkness of my sleep, bodies piled up in many a heap. Cold blood mixing with warm, many a flesh is torn. A kiss is what it is all for, what I speak of is a deep_ _Love in War_."

* * *

**Here is chapter 6 of Love in War, made by PreyasRules on DevArt, though I did change some spelling problems this is 150% her chapter**

**Ne.. neniu ne iras ... bonvolu ne iri = Do not .. no do not go ... please do not go**


End file.
